mattie99
by FernFrost
Summary: What do you do when a simple internet chat turns into something so big, you have no control? Mattie is quick to learn after a cyber stalker takes his obsessions offline. -1st POV-yaoi-AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any character associated with the anime/manga**

**AN:** Okay, so this is a new little squibble of a piece I'm going to be working on. Now.. I'm certian we have all had these incidents. Or.. Maybe not all of us. But I know that SOME of us... have atleast had ONE encounter with a random who finds their way onto your messenger, or idk.. whatever IM thing you use. They stalk you, they are gross, or just whatever. Unpleasant. There. So.. idk. Might aswell right? There is always going to be an internet stalker out there for everyone.

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** NOTE these warnings are not neccessarily for this chapter, but it is a forewarning for possible content for future chapters. yaoi, harrassment (physical, sexual, mental, emotional), serious stalking! then a few other unhappy things.

I will be placing a warning at the beginning of a chapter for what it that chapter WILL contain to be fair to everyone and give them that option. Just remember that this is rated M for a reason. ^w^

This opening chapter has some lewd IM'ing, and bad language... reader discretion advised. ^w^ *is a dork*

* * *

I glared at the computer screen with a deadly look in my indigo eyes.

"Idiot."

A sharp click of a key that was harshly struck in irritation sounded. Why I was even doing this was completely beyond me. Maybe it is because I am too nice to stand up and tell the pervert to leave me alone. Maybe I am too nice to block him. Well, its not like I hadn't tried that. I had tried many things, but this guy was desperate. Desperate and compeletly irritating. Desperate, perverted and irritating. There, that was more along the lines of right.

Why did I talk to him? I talked to him because I had felt sorry for him, and well, to be completely honest, everyone else ignored me. I can't even remember anymore where I had picked this barnacle up. Maybe I was being a little to harsh at the moment, but someone as calm as me being set off into infuriation like this so easily... okay, I decided to mutilate him in my mind. Kind of like I did when my neighbour Alfred annoyed me a little too much.

No, it wasn't fair to compare him to my neighbour. Alfred was much better then this guy. So much better. Even that Russian kid was better. So much better.

_-bip-_

Ugh, I groaned inwardly and stared at the computer screen in disgust and irritation. Mainly because that sound meant that I had another message from him. Sure, I had other window's open. One with Alfred, another with my Cuban friend. I was checking my emails aswell. Doing homework, trying to get through life. But I felt I needed to have those Yahoo window's open. Unfortunately, he was always there. Always sending me those messages. I never even lifted a finger to type greeting to him first. Mainly because he wasn't on my contacts list anymore.

I read the message.

_awesome5: *tugs off pants*_

I stare at it a moment and blink. I sigh. I lean back and go limp in the chair and groan in irritation. Why couldn't I just be let alone? Its not like I ever even asked for this stuff. I just log on and BAM! I don't even get a decent greeting, and to be honest, it made me feel a bit like a whore. A little less worth the time to treat with respect. I didn't reply. I ignored it. I x'd out of the window and continued to message with my friends, completely ignoring my studies now.

_mattie_99: Ugh._

_hero_al: Wats wrong?_

_mattie_99: Its him again._

_hero_al: so tell the perv to fuck off or sumthin_

_hero_al: u can't just let him say that shit 2 u_

_mattie_99: don't think I don't know that Al. i've tried getting rid of him. i really have. but he keeps stalking me. _

_hero_al: Fuckin perv. what's he doing this time?_

_mattie_99: I'd really rather not say. its starting to get graphic... ugh! Why can't he just leave me alone!_

_hero_al: duh.. its cuz hes a pervert and wants in your pants? he is a stalker thats what they do. don't worry. my house is right beside yours. _

_hero _al: if he ever tries anything, I'll beat him up and save your ass. seriously. i will though. _

_mattie_99: He doesn't stop! _

_hero_al: SO BLOCK THE FUCKER! Its so obvious! Just do it!_

_mattie_99: I have! I have blocked him, i've done everything. You know how often I've changed this username. i just keep hoping that I can ignore him and he will just go away. _

_hero_al:... that sounds like what my dad says about me when he is drunk. "ignore him, he will go away." =))_

The conversation had gone completely down hill from there, and that pervert had continued to IM me. I wanted to throw my bear at his face if I ever met him. I wanted to scream, but if I did that, then Papa would have come up the stairs weilding an pot lid or something, wearing that baby blue apron of his.

_awesome5: *caresses your thighs as I suck you*_

I couldn't keep ignoring him, cause he would continue on and on and I found that if I answered him, he let up a little. I could only imagine what he was doing at his computer. Probably something just as perverted as the things he would type.

"Matthieu, dinner is ready!"

Oh! Sweet sweet salvation!

_mattie_99: My papa is calling me, I gotta go._

With that I closed my laptop up and quickly fled my room as if it were trying to devour me whole and spit me out in that... pervert's room.

* * *

yes, the chapter is short, but its more like an opening little prologue I guess. The other chapters, I will certianly strive to get atleast 1500 words.

Reviews are much appreciated! *gives cookies as a bonus for simply reading this gar-baaage~ *


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Hetalia or any character associated with the anime/manga**

**AN:** I'm quite proud of this chapter. I'm sorry, I didn't update faster. But I did manage to exceed the 1500 word goal I set for myself on this one! ~(^w^)~ Ya.. Um.. Did I mention that this is kind of from personal experience? Some of the things awesome5 says and does were taken from true experiences. My frustration about it seeps in if you can't tell. XDDD ah ya.. But the story itself is complete fabrication. I just used my frustration at internet pervs (the bad ones! cause I'm a perv and all my friends are and being a perv is awesome. unless you are really gross and not fun about it) AH! I'm just going to shut up now. OH! and BTW, I added a count for the words in the story. That is NOT counting this previous disclaimer and AN rant, and other things. Just the entry itself.

Oh! and that maple treat, with the syrup and the snow that mattie so conventiently keeps in the freezer (don't ask).. well. I'm not sure exactly how the treat is made. I should have looked it up, but I didn't. So.. I'm sorry to anyone who has made them and reads it and goes "OMG you are stupid" If anyone knows the treat I was trying to have mattie and francis recreate, just tell me how its made and I'll edit it. I just know it involves boiling that pure stuff, getting sticks. and rolling it in coldness. lol

Anyway, I hope you like it. Please review! ^_^ I LUV YOU ALL! Thanks for the reviews and faves!

there is a hint of FrUk if you squint.

**WordCount**: 2340

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** Lewd IM's, coarse language, and suggestive themes. reader discretion is advised. I would say, not work safe. Just incase.

* * *

Today had been possibly the best day ever. Papa had been more then generous and took me out for supper* after school. Why? Because I had recieved an acceptance letter into the city's university. A letter I had been hoping and praying would arrive. It was all I wanted. All I drove for, and I was more then grateful.

The funny thing was, I never saw the letter. School let out, a day not unlike others. Long and average, and Papa was standing by his sleek Venturi Atlantique. Silver. That car always made my mouth water for some reason. It was a nice design. Nothing modern which had to be the only thing Papa owned that wasn't modern. He had apparently bought the car when I was born and simply never got another. Kept claiming that the car had sentimental value for that reason.

I walked down towards him and had noticed the elated look on his face. When I asked him why he was so happy, he pulled out an opened envelope. Of course, I had initially been a little miffed that he just opened my mail, but we both had been anticipating that response for so long. I let it slide. Papa was excited and I was through the roof.

He took me to a French restaurant. A new one, four stars. Four because there wasn't a five star in the area. Didn't bother me. It only meant that I didn't need to worry about putting on a penguin suit and flop around awkwardly like a fool. Pulling at my sleeves and itching to get out. I never did like suits. I wouldn't openly complain when I had to wear them, nor would I ever turn my nose up at them. But I would admittingly die a little inside every time I had to wear one.

Afterwards, for dessert as a special treat, Papa drove me home and went to the deep freeze. It was then that he pulled out a cookie sheet that was covered in snow. I was slightly odd. That snow was actually mine. Snow I had collected in the winter and preserved in the deep freeze in a large, old margarine container.

He set it out on the table and pulled a pot out of the cubboards. Setting it on the stove before retrieving some pure syrup from the pantry. My eyes widened.

"Papa! Where did you get that!" He smiled knowingly and held a finger to his lips to shush me before he poured the thick liquid into the pot and began to heat it through.

"A surprise, mon ange. Remember the gift horse cher." I chuckled a little. Once the golden liquid was heated, he brought it over with a few popsicle sticks and poured the hot syrup onto the snow as it cooled and we rolled it.

Nothing better, nothing sweeter. Nothing that tasted more like home.

* * *

After the surprise treat and the day ended, I thanked my Papa, and returned to my room with a juicebox. Setting the 'stunningly strawberry' drink down, I opened up my laptop and took a seat at my desk. My Y!IM signed in for me automatically, cause I was too lazy to actually open it myself, and the first thing that pops into view is;

_hero_al: Whered ya go?_

_mattie_99: english please. _

_hero_al: shut up._

_mattie_99: I got into university! So papa took me out for supper and we made maple treats. ^_^_

_hero_al: LUCKY BASTARD! My dad never takes me out. _

_hero_al: Always says I'm not old enough. _

_mattie_ 99: not old enough? your turning eighteen in like.. a month. _

_hero_al: he says its in my headspace. guess I'm just too cool for father time to care! *strikes pose*_

"Dear God." I laughed a little. Even in IM's Al was striking poses. It greatly amused me, since I looked out the window behind my desk and across the yard, into the other house, I could see in Al's window... He really did strike a pose. I palmed my forehead and laughed a little more.

_mattie_99: You dink! I can see your pose from my window! _

_hero_al: lets just leave the dinks out of it. I have to pose! its ftw!_

_mattie_99 sure sure. _

_mattie_99: look, I gotta do some homework, so if you message me, my replies will be pretty slow. I have to keep my marks up. _

_hero_al:... i could save you from that y'know.._

_mattie_99: or that could simply just distract me. lol. well, i'm off to homework land now. _

_hero_al: kk, l8ters, ttyl_.

I chuckled a little still and removed my glasses. For some reason, I always found it easier to read without them on. So I set the fragile frame down, arms folded in, and opened up a window on Firefox to start with my French history. Of course, I could always just ask Papa, this stuff, since he was always very proud of his country, but I decided that the internet was closer, and therefore, would be more effective.

I browsed and clicked. Read, clicked some more. Browsed again. Typed. Highlighted. Made notes. Clicked again. More typing, more browsing. I was getting to the point where I was nearly falling asleep, and it was only 8pm. I decided that a good hour of this, was enough to merrit me a break, so I moved to my emails and checked them for quick moment and removed the 'busy' status off my Y!M. Almost immediately I became enraged.

-_**bip**_-

"You... bastard.. "

-_**bip**_-

"Go... away, you annoying loser!" I glared at the bright orange glowing tab on the bottom of my screen. How I wanted to burn that tab into oblivion with my stare. Too bad Al didn't have any real super powers like real heros did. Then I would have him seek this guy out and laser vision him into dust. Reluctantly, and grudgingly, I moved my mouse down and clicked on the tab. The small window opened up on my screen.

_awesome5: *hugs*_

_awesome5: How are ya?_

"Good until you started talking to me." I said out loud.

_mattie_99: Great! How about you?_

_awesome5: Good, but better now._

"I'll bet, you pervert."

_awesome5: so... whats new?_

_mattie_99: absolutely nothing._

_awesome5: ... school?_

I paused. Looking at the screen, I chuckled at myself. That was a coincidence. There was seriously no way he would know that.

_mattie_99: ya, school was okay. Boring. _

_awesome5: thats not what I meant, but cool. :D_

_mattie_99: ... okay. so.. whats new with you?_

_awesome5: nothing ;)_

"Don't wink at me you bastard." I pushed my thumb against the screen with a glare to cover up those obnoxious emotes. I didn't care if other's used them. Or myself, but every time this pervert used them, it made me want to scream. I could practically see his face within them. Those expressions. I hated it.

_awesome5: *smacks your ass*_

_mattie_99: 0.o_

"Please.. don't start this shit again. I've told you already, I hate that stuff! ARG!"

_awesome5: *takes your pants and shirt and burns them.*_

_awesome5: *looks over your body*_

I just ignored him. I tried to ignore him. But having him violate me like this via chat, was too disturbing.

_mattie_99: please don't. _

_awesome5: *grabs your boxers and rips them off*_

_aweome5: *gets on knees and grabs your dick, and massages it*_

My cheeks turned bright red in embarrassment. I couldn't even simply go invisible. He could still see that I was online somehow. Hackers. He must have been one, or is one. There was just no other way. It made me paranoid and wonder if he could really just go into my files and things. I seriously hoped not. I didn't want him seeing some of the pictures I had collected.

_awesome5: *starts to suck you*_

_mattie_99: Okay. enough, please stop. I've asked you countless times to stop. _

_mattie_99: I've changed my address hundreds of times, and I have blocked you, and I have gone invisible._

_mattie_99: I try ignoring you. Nothing works._

_mattie_99: Seriously. Stop it! I don't like this stuff you do! and its creeping me the fuck out! MAPLE! _

I waited and waited. I waited a little more. No reply. Did he finally get it? Could it have possibly, maybe, FINALLY sunk in?

Ten more minutes passed, and I had finally gone back to doing my homework. Well, I was dodging between conversation with Alfred, and my homework.

_hero_al: Just like that?_

_mattie_99: ya, its kind of freaky. I mean, I didn't want to break his spirit or crush him like a bug, but he was really pissing me off. _

_hero_al: I'll bet. least hes gone nao. _

_mattie_99: ya._

By the time 10pm rolled around, I was finished my assignment and saved it to my flashdrive. Pulling out the memory stick, I lay it on the table, and stretch. The house had long since gone quiet. Papa had decided to take Al's dad out to a movie, but I wasn't going to expect him home. Usually when they did stuff like that, they were gone until the next day and Papa had a smile on his face. I didn't want to know, and I didn't need to know.

As I was about to shut down for the night, I heard it.

-_**bip**_-

I was honestly a little relieved to hear it. Atleast it meant he didn't commit suicide. I clicked on it, and the window opened.

_awesome5: ya know, you are lucky that someone as awesome as me, even chose to talk to you. My list is full of people I can talk with and yours only has a few people. You are a loser, not me. I'm too awesome to ever be branded a loser. I was just out to have a good time, and you completely freak out on me. Not fucking cool. You need to learn some matters. You need to be taught to treat people more nicely. Its completely unawesome of you to be such a bastard._

I stared at the message and read it over and over again. I was at a complete loss of how to reply. I knew it was a bad idea to get mad at him, but I couldn't help it. I grabbed my cellphone and called Al. It rang a few times before I heard him answer. Turning down the music in the background.

"HERO HERE!"

"Al, its Mattie." I shut down my laptop after practically memorizing what was written there.

"HEY! Mattie! Wanna come over? We can play video games and shit!"

"No, uhm.. you know that awesome five guy?"

"The perverted crank?"

"Ya.. Al. I'm kind of scared."

I proceeded to tell Al what the guy had written and we discussed it for a good half hour. We came to the conclusion that he was just a psycho and probably was like, 75 years old. With a ballsack on his chin and antlers on his head. How it got to that... I don't know. But I was talking to Al, so anything is possible. I laughed. I needed that laugh. It helped me feel better, lighter.

"Blah... I need a drink."

"So, go get one! Or.. you could come over here.. my dad isn't home." I chuckled.

"Neither is mine."

"Well well then." Al laughed and I chuckled as I moved down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Flipping a few lights on, I padded over to the counter and pulled a glass out of the cubboard.

"You dirty perv." We teased back and forth, but we had known eachother for years. So it was completely natural and we knew the other was always joking around. Apart from a few things. I knew Al had developed a bit of a thing for me, and I had for him aswell. But I was nervous to actually start anything with him. Fearful it could ruin our relationship as friends, and I'd be damned if I let that happen. Papa had always told me, that love needed to be embraced for all that it was. I wanted to, but I was going to be careful about it. Even roses have thorns.

"Ha! I can see you in the kitchen! The light's on."

"No shit Sherlock." I laughed.

"That wasn't nice."

"Neither is your face" I teased.

"Well, thats cause my face is heroic. Its not supposed to be 'just' nice."

"You are such a wonderful dork."

"I know. But it's me, so thats okay, and you love it."

"Uh-huh." I agreed. Finishing off the milk I had poured, I set the jug back in the fridge and closed it. I put the empty glass in the sink and turned to leave the kitchen. Hitting the lights as I went. "Just be sure y-..."

" Be sure I what? What is it?" I didn't answer for a moment, instead, I moved back into the kitchen and whispered.

"Al... I think... there is someone in the house. Is your Dad back yet?"

"No... shit. Mattie, get out of there! They could have like.. a gun, or a tank! They could have rocket launchers or those guns with laser sights and night vision goggles! I'm coming over right now! hold on!" He kept the line open. I assumed to hear everything going on. I slowly moved to the kitchen entrance, to look out into the dark living room. Poking my head out, I took the time to look around.

".. Papa.. are.. are you home? Mon Papa, si vous plait. Answer me.." I called out, trying to keep it a whisper, but before I could reply to Alfred's -don't call out you idiot- I felt something hard, hit me over the back of the head and I fell to the floor with a thud.

"MATTIE! MATTHEW! WHAT HAPPENED!" Al's voice sounded so distant over the cell. A heavy black boot crushed it, and broke the phone in half before I passed out. Unable to keep my eyes open any longer.


End file.
